WE AREN'T REAL, JUST DREAM
by Amee Shim
Summary: Aku memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menariknya semakin dekat denganku di tengah lautan merah yang menyerukan kata "Yunjae" dengan liarnya, sementara Jaejoong menatapku lembut dengan doe eyes nya, sesekali bersandar di bahu bidangku. Sayangnya itu hanya sekadar fanservice. Yunjae, Minjae/BL
1. Chapter 1

**WE AREN'T REAL, JUST DREAM**

Created by **Amee**

Chapter-1

.

.

**Summary:**

Aku memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk semakin dekat denganku di tengah lautan merah yang menyerukan kata "Yunjae" dengan liarnya, sementara Jaejoong menatapku lembut dengan doe eyes nya, sesekali bersandar di bahu bidangku. Sayangnya itu hanya sekadar fanservice.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 – PLEASE MAKE IT REAL**

Waktu sudah menunjukukkan hampir tengah malam, dan kegiatan TVXQ baru saja usai. Kurasakan tubuhku lelah, namun tak ada ada kebahagiaan yang lain, selain membuat para Cassie bahagia.

Setelah semuanya selesai, menejer hyung mempersilakan kami untuk pulang. Aku meregangkan tubuhku hingga dapat kudengar bunyi berdecit pada persendianku. Ketika aku membuka van, semua anggota sudah ada di dalamnya, melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi belakang, lantas masuk dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau lama, Hyung," kata Yoochun.

"Maaf aku perlu ke toilet tadi," jawabku. Aku berusaha mengurangi intensitas debaran dalam dadaku ketika sadar bahwa kuliku bersentuhan dengan Jaejoong—karena aku akan duduk di sampingnya, keterlaluan memang aku berpikiran seperti itu, tapi itu muncul dengan sendirinya dari dalam hatiku.

Selama van berjalan, aku berusaha untuk tetap melihat ke depan, atau berusaha membaurkan diri dengan perbincangan ringan antara Yoochun dan Junsu, aku terlalu pengecut untuk menoleh ke kenan meski hanya sebentar. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin aku akan terluka begitu dalam jika melakukannya.

"Yunho hyung," panggil Changmin, dan aku terpaksa menoleh. "Kau tampak sangat lelah, tidurlah sebentar, aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai."

Aku mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Min," kataku.

Dan benar aku terluka. Aku merasakan sakit yang melukai hatiku berbentuk sayatan panjang, hingga luka itu tampak sangat menganga lebar. Kulihat Jaejoong tengah tertidur dengan sangat pulas, ia bersandar pada dada Changmin, tangan kanannya memeluk perut Changmin, sementara tangan kiri Changmin memeluk pinggang ramping Jae. Hal favorit yang akan selalu kulakukan di atas panggung.

Aku seharusnya tidak boleh merasakan perasaan yang hina ini, Jaejoong milik Changmin, bukan milikku. Hubungan kami hanyalah suatu kepalsuan di atas panggung untuk menutupi kenyataan yang ada. Semua anggota TVXQ tahu bagaimana hubungan Jaejoong dan Changmin, termasuk menejer hyung. Karena alasan politis, sebagian besar Cassie adalah yunjae shipper, maka terciptalah hubunganku dengan Jaejoong, sebatas di atas panggung dan di hadapan para fans.

Aku cukup bahagia meski hanya seperti ini, bisa melakukan kontak fisik dengan Jaejoong meski hanya sebuah kepura-puraan. Aku merasakan sakit yang teramat, berpura-pura tidak peduli pada hubungan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Aku melengos, dan memutuskan untuk tidur dengan wajah menghadap jendela, bertolakan dengan posisi Jaejoong hingga aku tak bisa melihat keduanya. Kusadari sudah tidak ada lagi percakapan antara Yoochun dan Junsu, mungkin mereka sudah tertidur, dan kuputuskan untuk ikut terlelap.

****TVXQ****

"Yun... Yunho, bangun," kudengar suara samar yang mengalun lembut di telingaku. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kudapati Jaejoong tengah merunduk dekat dengan wajahku. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, hingga aku hampir kehilangan nafas karena kecantikannya seolah mencabut kesadarku.

"Jae," gumamku pelan.

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya, lantas duduk di sampingku. "Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun! Member yang lain sudah masuk, kau tidur terlalu lelap," dia menatapku. "Ah, dan tidurlah dengan posisi yang normal, Jung Yunho-ssi, kau selalu tampak lucu tidur dengan mulut menganga seperti itu. Ayo, sudah mulai dingin," katanya lagi dan ia keluar lebih dulu.

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari ketika bibirku menarik sebuah senyuman. Terima kasih atas kata-kata manismu, Jae. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah ungkapan kasih sayang di telingaku.

Aku turun dari van, dan ku dapati Jaejoong tengah membuka bagasi. Hero, julukan yang tepat untuknya. Meskipun berwajah cantik, aku tahu dia kuat, tangguh dan berani, karena itu ia memilih kata Hero.

"Mau kubantu membawakan barangmu?" tawarmu.

Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum padaku, hingga jantungku seperti mendapat kejutan listrik. "Tidak perlu, terimakashi. Minnie sudah membawakan semua barangku tadi, aku hanya memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tertinggal," katanya.

Aku mengangguk paham, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hanya berdiri di sana dan menunggu Jaejoong selesai. Setelah itu, kami berjalan beriringan memasuki dorm. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua lewat, waktu tanggung, tidak bisa dikatakan malam, tapi belum memasuki pagi.

Yoochun tampak duduk di sofa sambil menikmati tayangan televisi, aku sangat tahu kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa kembali tertidur jika sudah terbangun. Meskipun begitu, pada saat yang normal, Yoochun adalah member yang paling cepat tidur dan selalu bangun paling siang.

"Dimana Junsu?" tanyaku.

Yoochun melirikku dan Jaejoong bergantian. "Di kamarnya,"

"Dan Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong. Ketika menanyakan itu, aku tahu kekahawatiran Jaejoong. Cemburu ketika memikirkan pasangannya berada dalam satu kamar dan tidur satu ranjang dngan orang lain, begitu? Apakah aku benar? Tentu saja aku benar karena aku merasakannya.

"Aku ada di sini," Changmin mengintrupsi. Aku cukup terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya sudah berada di sampingku. "Kau lama, jae. Hanya membangunkan Yunho hyung, apa perlu waktu selama itu? Atau kalian bertemu dengan para fans di luar sehingga terpaksa melakukan fanservice spontan?"

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu, aku hanya mengecek bagasi tadi," sela Jaejoong.

Changmin tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, maaf." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya, lantas merangkul Jaejoong dengan seduktif.

Bagiku, kata-kata Changmin tadi bukan sebuah candaan seperti yang ia katakan, itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tuduhan, bentuk kecemburuan. Aku tahu, dalam hal ini Changmin juga terluka. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu siapa yang terluka lebih dalam, apakah aku atau Changmin.

Changmin melirik pada Yoochun dengan kerlingan aneh. "Hyung, kau tidak akan tidur malam ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," Yoouchun menyeringai. "Rapikan lagi kamarku setelah menghancurkannya, dan jangan berolahraga terlalu keras, kegiatan menanti kita besok. Satu lagi, jangan meninggalkan bau-bau aneh."

"Tentu," Changmin tersenyum lebar, lantas tertawa, dan Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku masih mematung di sana tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ketika Changmin dan Jaejoong sudah menghilang dari pandanganku aku baru tersadar apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, dan memikirkannya membuatku sakit. Jangan lakukan, ku mohon. Hatiku menjerit miris

.** **TVXQ****

Pagi datang dengan sangat lambat. Kantuk sangat sulit menyerangku, hingga aku baru tertidut ketika jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul lima pagi, dan terimakasih kepada alarm yang berbunyi dengan sangat keras dua jam kemudian sehingga aku terbgun dengan sangat tidak nyaman.

Meski rasa lelah dan malas menyerangku dengan brutal pagi ini, kupaksakan untuk bangun dan bersiap, mengingat pagi ini menejer hyung akan datang dan membicarakan sesuatu denganku, sebagai leader aku harus memahami kegiatan setiap member agar dapat memantaunya dengan baik.

Ketika aku keluar dari dalam kamar, jaejoong baru kelaur dari kamarnya. Dia tampak berantakan, dengan rambut yang mencuat ke segala arah dan pakaian yang kusut. Ia masih mengantuk, aku dapat melihat itu dari matanya. Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sepertinya ia tidak sadar bahwa aku berdiri di sana memerhatikannya, karena begitu ia menoleh, Jaejoong tampak salah tingkah.

"Selamat pagi, Yun," dia tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi Jae," kataku. Ketika aku kembali menatapnya dan tanpa sengaja melihat pintu di belakangnya, hatiku mencelos. Aku ingat, bukan Yoochun yang tadi malam sekamar dengannya. Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran picik dan naif Jung Yunho?

"Aku akan memasak, kudengar menejer hyung akan datang lebih pagi," katanya lantas berlalu. "Kenapa ia senangsekali memakan nasi," gerutunya.

Mendengarnya membuatku tersenyum. "Biar aku yang mencuci beras," tawaku.

Aku tidak akan lupa kebiasaannya, hal yang di sukai dan tidak disukainya. Jaejoong tidak suka mencuci besar, karena katanya meskipun dicuci berkali-kali beras tidak pernah bersih. Dan itu membuatk tertawa kecil. Ia menggemaskan.

"Terimakasih, ayo" Jaejoong tampak bersemangat.

Sekarang disinilah aku berada. Aku mencuci beras sementara Jaejoong menyiapkan sayur dan lauk untuk dimasak. Tepat ketika aku selesai mencuci beras, Yoochun muncul.

"Yunho hyung, Menejer hyung sudah datang," katanya.

Aku mengangguk paham, lantas melirik pada Jaejoong memohon izin untuk menemuinya, Jaejoong mengangguk. Rasanya seperti kami adalah sepasang kekasih, sayangnya ini tidak nyata hanya perasaanku saja.

"Chun, bangunkan Junsu dan Changmin, suruh mereka bersiap-siap," kataku.

Setelah Yoochun mengiyakan, aku berlalu menuju ruangtamu dan kudapati menejer hyung sudah duduk di sana. Di atas meja berserakan berkas-berkas yang selalu di bawanya.

"Apakah istirahat kalian cukup?" tanyanya.

"Tidak akan pernah cukup sebenarnya," jawabku jujur. "Jadi apa saja kegiatan hari ini?"

Menejer hyung mulai menjelaskan semua kegiatan tiap member kepadaku hari ini. Schedule paling penting adalah konser yang akan diakan tiga jam lagi, dan TVXQ diminta untuk menyanyikan lima lagu. Kusimak apa yang dibicarakannya dengan baik, seolah tak ingin melewatkan apapun.

Ada satu hal yang tampak terang dipikiranku, ketika menejer hyung mengatakan bahwa kami akan berbagi panggung dengan Super Junior. Aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya pikiran jahat itu, yang kutahu setiap kami berbagi panggung dengan Super Junior, akan ada fanservice tambahan dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Kuakui bahwa aku naif, hanya saja ketika Changmin berdekatan Kyuhyun, aku merasa memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Jae, Yun?" tanya menejer hyung.

Aku mengangguklantas segera berlalu menuju dapur, tempat terakhir yang kuingat dan kuyakin Jaejoong masih berada di sana. Ketika aku sapai di mulut dapur, aku tahu bahwa ini adalah suatu kesalahan,seharusnya aku tidak perlu memanggil Jae, sehausnya kuminta Yoochun atau Junsu untuk memanggilkannya.

Kulihat Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang berciuman panas hingga menimbungan bunyi kecipak, dan sesekali Jaejoong melenguh tertahan. Jaejoong duduk di atas pantry, sementara Changmin berdiri menghadapnya dengan sangat manly. Kedua kaki Jaejoong melingkar erat pada pinggang Changmin, sementara tangan Changmin memeluk leher dan punggung Jaejoong. Mengapa mereka tampak sangat serasi di mataku, tidak adakah celah bagiku untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong lebih dari ini, sebentar saja.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya, bagiku ini sangat menyakitkan—perih, pedih, dan mengoyak. Kenapa aku harus mencintai kekasih sahabatku sendiri? Kenapa dunia ini begitu tidak adil dan tidak memihak padaku?

Kubuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral, bunyi bedemam ketika aku menutup kulkas tampaknya mengintrupsi keintiman mereka. Pagutan mereka sudah terlepas, namun bisa kulihat Jaejoong masih melingkarkan kakinya pada Changmin, dan aku berpura-pura tak peduli.

"Hyung," kata Changmin.

"Aku... aku tidak melihat apa-apa," dustaku, dan saat itu aku merasa dadaku penuh dengan rasa sesak yang menyiksa. "Aku akan kembali ke depan. Ah, Jae, menejer hyung ingin bertemu denganmu," dan aku berbalik. Lima meter dari sana, langkahku gontai. Wajahku tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kesakitan yang kurasakan.

Begitu aku kembali ke ruang tamu, kudapati Junsu dan Yoochun sudah berada di sana. Junsu mengamatiku dengan intim seakan ingin menelanjangiku, lantas mengeryitkan dahi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyung? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Junsu, kata-katanya mampu membuat Yoochun dan menejer hyung menoleh bersamaan.

"ApA aku tampak tidak baik-baik saja?" aku justru balik bertanya.

"Kau seperti tidak sehat, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu lagi.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Aku baik-baik saja, Su. Tidak perlu khawatir," kataku.

"Ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu," kata Yoochun kemudian, instingnya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Tidak ada masalah aku baik-baik saja,"

Hening untuk beberapa saat uang terdengar hanyalah bunyi kertas yang dibolak-balik oleh menejer hyung.

"Jadi? Kita tidak bisa berpura-pura buta melihat antusiasme para cassie akan yunjae. Karena itu, Yunho, Jaejoong, kumohon tetaplah berakting di atas panggung," kata menejer hyung. Saat itu aku baru menyadi bahwa Changmin dan Jaejoong sudah bergabung di ruangan yang sama.

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa, meski rasanya aku ingin berteriak dengan girang dan mengucapkan terimakasih banyk pada menejer hyung karena memberiku kesempatan untuk bersentuhan intim dengan Jaejoong.

Aku menatap Changmin dan menejer hyung bergantian, dari caranya menatap menejer hyung, aku tahu bahwa Changmin keberatan, ia tidak setuju dengan ide gila ini namun ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Baik, kami akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin, kami pasti bisa," Jaejoong menjawab kegelisahanku. Terimakasih Jae, bagiku, itu adalah jawaban yang sangat menenangkan dan membuatku merasa bahagia. Tuhan, aku harap ini akan menjadi nyata untuk kemudian, bukan hanya sebatas pertunjukan di atas pentas.

"Karena kali ini kita akan berbagi panggung dengan Suju, maka kuharapkan kau dapat menunjukan fans service tambahan dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin," tambah menejer hyung.

Dan kali ini Jaejoong yang diam, tatapannya mengancam.

**TBC**

**Next Chapter: fans service duel X kissmark salah alamat X kecemburuan**


	2. Chapter 2

**WE AREN'T REAL, JUST DREAM**

Created by **Amee**

Chapter-2

.

.

**Summary:**

Aku memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk semakin dekat denganku di tengah lautan merah yang menyerukan kata "Yunjae" dengan liarnya, sementara Jaejoong menatapku lembut dengan doe eyes nya, sesekali bersandar di bahu bidangku. Sayangnya itu hanya sekadar fanservice.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 – FANSERVICE WAR**

Aku tidak tahu, apakah ini ide yang baik atau buruk.

Saat ini kami sudah berada di Seoul Olympic Park, dan aku merasa jantungku berdebar seribu kali lebih cepat dari debaran normal. Ini gila. Aku benar-benar gugup.

Di sudut kamar ganti, aku melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk bersebelahan namun tampak canggung. Yang kuamati, tidak ada pembicaraan seikitpun di antara mereka, hanya diam, dan sesekali saling pandang dengan kaku.

Aku tahu, bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong, karena aku bisa merasakannya dengan sangat baik, tentu saja, karenaaku sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun. Jaejoong adalah tipe pencemburu, dan akan diam jika kesal, seharusnya kau memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu Shim Changmin, atau aku yang harus memulai. Aku menggeram kesal.

Kutatap Jaejoong dalam balutan v-neck nya, betapa ia sangat cantik, dan kuit putih susu yang mulus itu, betapa aku ingin membelainya. Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri ketika pikiran naif itu muncul. Sadarlah Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong itu milik Shim Changmin.

"Ya Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Junsu.

"Eh?" aku tak menjawab apapun, hanya berhenti memukul kepalaku dengan canggung, lantas kurasakan tatapan Yoochun yang terasa begitu menusuk.

"Sudah kubilang, ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu, atau perlu aku yang mencari tahunya sendiri?" kata Yoochun.

Aku menyeringai lebar, lantas memukul keningnya. "Berhentilah sok tahu seperti itu, Mr. Park. Lebih baik kita menemui menejer Hyung sekarang. Changmin, Jae, selesaikanlah urusan kalian dengan cepat, setelah itu kalian bisa menyusul kami. Jangan menghancurkan konser dengan wajah masam seperti itu," aku tersenyum, dan Changmin melemparku dengan sebungkus keripik kentang di atas meja.

"Kami tetap memesona sekalipun wajah kami masam," katanya. Dan semuanya tertawa, bahkan kulihat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum. Tenang Jung Yunho kendalikan detak jantungmu.

Aku keluar dari kamar ganti bersama Yoochun dan Junsu, aku takut, sangat takut, astaga aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku bertransformasi menjadi Drama King yang melankolis seperti dalam opera sabun yang sering eomma-ku tonton seperti ini.

Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan di dalam, dadaku terasa penuh sesak memikirkannya, meski aku tahu, Changmin tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan pada Jaejoong, karena kami akan pentas dalam setengah jam lagi.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Junsu ketika kami telah melewati setengah koridor.

Yoochun menatapku dengan tajam, aku lupa bahwa instingnya sangat tajam, kau bodoh Jung Yunho, berhentlah bersikap seperti ini, atau seluruh dunia akan tahu bahwa kau mencintai Hero Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya aku butuh toilet, perutku sakit," kataku dan segera berlalu sebelum Yoochun ataupun Junsu sempat menjawab.

Aku tidak benar-benar pergi ke toilet seperti yang kukatakan, hanya berputar-putar tanpa tujuan. Mengapa rasanya aku sudah berjalan sangat jauh, dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada di depan ruang ganti TVXQ.

Aku merasa jantungku berdebar sangat cepat,benarkah apa yang sedang kulakukan ini? Haruskah aku melakukannya? Dan tanpa memperoleh jawaban itu, ternyata tanganku sudah bergerak lebih dulu membuka pintu, tanpa meninggalkan suara sedikit pun.

Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat sangat menyakitkan, aku merutuki kebodohanku. Di hadapanku, Jaejoong tengah duduk di atas pangkuan Changmin, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pundak Changmin.

"Jangan terlalu dekat Kyu, aku merasa sakit, di dalam sini," kata Jaejoong, aku merasa sengatan listrik menjalar di tulang punggungku lantas naik hingga leher.

Changmin menyentuh punggung Jaejoong seduktif dan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kaos Jaejoong, lantas menciumi leher dan pundaknya yang terbuka. "Dan jangan biarkan Yunho hyung menyentuhmu terlalu banyak," katanya, dan itu sungguh menohokku.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas lantai, mencengkram dadaku dengan kuat, ini sangat menyakitkan, sungguh. Dan yang terdengar setelah itu hanya bunyi-bunyi kecapan yang timbul ketika mereka bertukar saliva. Suara desah tertahan Jaejoong terasa seperti hujaman pisau berkarat dalam dadaku—perih, pedih, menyakitkan.

Aku ingin menangis, sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Aku bangun perlahan,lantas berjalan dengan lunglai. Saat itu aku merasakan seseorang berjalan dibelakangku, lantas menutup pintu ruang ganti yang belum sempat kututup, aku tidak tahu itu siapa, aku terlalu lelah hanya untuk menoleh sekalipun, dan aku tidak peduli siapa itu.

**XXX  
**

Aku tidak tahu, apakah Tuhan mencintaiku atau justru sedang menyindirku. Setelah dua lagu pembuka, kini hanya ada aku dan Jaejoong di atas panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu May I Love You. Kau bisa melihatnya bukan kami hany berdua di atas panggung.

Jarakku dan Jaejoong terpisah sekitar dua meter, kami sama sama melihat pada 3000 penontong yang menatap kami dengan antusiasme tinggi. Tidak hanya Cassie di sana, namun berbaur juga para Elf di antara mereka mengingat Super Junior akan berbagi panggung dengan kami. Para shipper sudah mulai berteriak-teriak keras, sambil mengangkat banner yang mereka bawa, ah, itu fotoku dan Jaejoong, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa membuat foto kami dalam pose yang begitu erotis. Aku merasa wajahku memanas, ketika aku menatap Jaejoong, pikiranku bertualang menggapai segala hal, imajinasi-imajinasi mustahil mulai berkelebatan di pikiranku. Ini gila.

**Moon ee yul ne yo geu dae ga deul udjyo**

**Chu noon e nan nae saram in gul al ajyo**

Musik mulai dimainkan, dan kami—aku dan Jaejoong—saling berpandangan, semua penonton berteriak histeris, dan aku merasa inilah duniaku.

**Nae apedaga wa go gae sook e myu**

**Bi chin ul gool chung mal**

Jaejoong berjalan ke arahku, dengan senyuman yang tak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya. Betapa dia sangat cantik dan menbuatku jatuh cinta lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Aku benar-benar hampir gila karenanya, jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat, hingga tak bisa lagi kukontrol.

**Yong gi nae bol rae yo**

**Na o neul boo tu geu dae rul**

Jaejoong sudah berada di sampingku, aku merangkul pinggang rampingnya, yang kutahu ia sangat tak suka jika seseorang menyentuhnya—kecuali Changmin, dan ia tak banyak berkomentar ketika aku merangkulnya. Teriakan-teriakan histeris para fans membuatku semakin percaya bahwa Jaejoong memang diciptakan untukku. Dan ketika jaejoong bersandar dipundakku—meski hanya sekilas—aku merasa waktu berhenti. Saranghae do dwel gga yo, lirik terakhir yang kami nyanyikan, dan aku membuat gerakan seolah berbisik pada Jaejoong, dan teriakan teriakan histeris itu semakin menggila, rasa senang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Kim Jaejoong, aku sangat mencintaimu, tak bisakah kau melihatnya? Aku tersenyum, dan ketika aku menarik wajahku, kulihat bercak merah dilehernya, sebuah kissmark yang memudarkan senyumanku hingga lambat laun menghilang. Aku membenci ketika aku merasa menjadi pecundang. Aku benci ketika aku tersadar bahwa Jaejoong bukan milikku. Ini menyakitkan.

**XXX**

Kami sedang berada di belakang panggung, untuk membicarakan konsep penampilan kami setelah ini. Saat ini panggung sedang diisi oleh Kyuhyun, Ryewook, dan Yesung. Mereka bernyanyi dengan sangat indah kurasa. Aku berusaha untuk fokus pada lagu yang mereka bawakan sambil berbicara dengan menejer hyung.

Aku tidak naif, dan aku sadar jika sejak aku dan Jaejoong kembali ke back stage, Changmin menatapku dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat, namun aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan berusaha terlihat profesional.

"Setelah ini kalian akan tampil bersama membawakan Show Me Your Love, kuharap kalian menunjukan fanservice setiap kali ada kesempatan, mengerti?" kata menejer Hyung.

Aku mengangguk paham, namun aku tidak bisa mebayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Anggota Super Junior sedang erundingkan beberapa hal, Yochun tampak sedang bersandar santai di atas sofa, sementara Junsu ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Dan semua aktivitas itu segera buyar ketika menejer hyung memberi kami aba-aba untuk segera naik ke atas panggung.

"Seharusnyakau melakukan tindakan hyung," bisik Yoochun padaku sebelum kami naik ke atas stage.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Dia melirik pada Jaejoong, lantas kembali menatapku. "Aku tahu rahasiamu, aku mendukungmu, bersemangatlah," katanya.

Yoochun menepuk pundakku, lantas mendahuluiku naik ke ata stage. Astaga, Park Yoochun mengetahui sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu, apakah ini menguntungkan atau justru merugikanku.

Stage terasa penuh diisi oleh delapan belas member seperti saat ini, sebenarnya tidak juga, hanya saja aku merasa sesak dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku, sementara Changmin berjarak beberapa meter dari kami dan berdiri lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, bukan hal yang aneh, karena menejer hyung telang mensettingnya seperti itu.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, ketika kami bernyanyi dengan nyaan, ketika para penggemar ikut bernyanyi dan sesekali berteriak memanggil biasnya, hingga akhirnya hampir semua penonton yang memadati Seoul Olympic Park berteriak histeris bersamaan, dan saat itu kulihat mata Jaejoong membelalak sempurna. Aku mengikuti kemana garis pandangnya. Dan di sana Kyuhyun tengah memeluk Changmin dan mencium pipinya, meski kemudian kembali di lepaskan.

Kulihat Jaejoong mengeram, ia mengepaklan tangannya hingga buku buku jarinya memutih. Dia mendekat ke arahku, lantas menyentuh dadaku dengan telapak tanganya, lantas berbisik di telingaku, hingga semua meneriakan kata yunjae hampir bersamaan, dan aku menikmatinya.

"Yun, ikuti permainanku," katanya.

"Baik," kataku datar, meski sebenarnya ini yang kuharapkan. Biarkan aku menjadi sosok yang jahat untuk kali ini saja, Changmin maafkan aku.

Ketika Changkyu melakukan satu gerakan, maka Jaejoong akan membalasnya dengan dua gerakan seduktif, hingga penonton menggila, dan aku merasa lebih gila dari itu. Aku benar benar jahat ketika aku enikmati setiap pelukan Jaejoong, dan dengan kejamnya sesekali aku memeluknya erat dari belakang. Untuk beberapa kesempatan, Changmin berada di dekatku atau menatapku sekadar menunjukan ketidaksukaannya, tapi aku benar-benar tak peduli. Jaejoong milikku seutuhnya, setidaknya untuk kali ini.

Ketika kami telah selesai dan kembali ke belakang stage, sementara Jaejoong akan bernyanyi solo, Changmin mendekatiku lantas merangkul pundakku.

"Hari ini kau menyentuh Jaejoongieku terlalu banyak, Hyung," katanya. Dan itu berhasil menyadarkanku bahwa Jaejoong memang bukan milikku.

XXX

Kami sudah kembali ke dorm, dan aku tidak melihat Jaejoong. Ada dua kemungkinan dalam benakku. Yang pertama dia berada di dalam kamarnya karena kelelahan, dan kedua dia berada di kamarnya karena tidak ingin bertemu Changmin.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan," kata Junsu, dia menyesap coke miliknya.

"Kau benar, hari ini melelahkan, tapi sangat menyenangkan," kataku.

Changmin baru saja muncul, namun lantas segera menyela. "Kau meang tampak sangat menikmatinya hyung," selanya.

"Aku juga sangat menikmatinya," Junsu menimpali.

"Ya, kita semua menikmatinya. Aku lapar," kata Changmin lagi, setelah bergabung dan mengambil segenggam besar pop corn dari mangkuk.

Aku tahu apa maksud kata-katamu, Min. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau kecewa.

"Sebaiknya kalian lihat ini, kurasa para yunjae shipper sangat menarik," kata Yoochun kemudian.

Baik aku, Changmin, maupun Junsu segera meringsut untuk melihat laptop yang disodorkan Yoochun. Di sana kulihat fotoku dan Jaejoong saat konser tadi siang, di sebelahnya ada sebuah gambar yang kuyakin merupakan gambar leher Jaejoong yang diperbesar. Sebuah judul besar menghiasinya 'Jaejoong's kissmark, Yunho sangat pandai membuatnya.'

"Aku mengantuk, sepertinya aku akan tidur lebih dulu, selamat malam," kata Changmin lantas beranjak meninggalkan kamu.

Melihat foto itu aku merasa sakit karena bukan aku yang membuatnya, dan aku tahu Changmin juga merasa sakit, karena fans tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia adalah bagian hidup Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Dalam hal ini, kami sama-sama tersakiti.

**TBC**

**Next chap : President of Yunjaeshipper X Malam Kesalahan X Penyesalan**

(warn : rate for next chap)


	3. Chapter 3

**WE AREN'T REAL, JUST DREAM**

Created by **Amee**

Chapter-1

.

.

**Summary:**

Aku memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk semakin dekat denganku di tengah lautan merah yang menyerukan kata "Yunjae" dengan liarnya, sementara Jaejoong menatapku lembut dengan doe eyes nya, sesekali bersandar di bahu bidangku. Sayangnya itu hanya sekadar fanservice.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3 – PLEASE MAKE IT REAL**

Hari ini kami mendapat waktu bersantai sedikit lebih banyak dari hari kemarin, maksudku hari ini kami tidak terjerat kegiatan apa pun, dengan kerendahan hatinya menejer hyung membiarkan kami beristirahat sejenak.

Aku tengah berada di ruang tamu bersama Changmin yang tengah memainkan psp kesayangannya. "Jae sangat lama jika berdandan," katanya berulang-ulang.

Melihatnya membuat jantungku berdenyut. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu tampak bahagia dan bersemangat, mengapa aku selalu merasa iri padanya, aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya kesakitan dan rasa iri itu memiliki waktu kadaluarsa?

Aku mengamati Changmin, bertolak dengan rasa sesak yang kudapati setiap melihatnya. Pada beberapa detik terakhir setelah ia membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya, air wajahnya berubah. Changmin menyambar jaketnya dan berjalan ke arahku, tepat ketika kulihat Jaejoong tengah masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Aku harus pergi, Hyung," kata Changmin padaku, hampir bersamaan dengan kata-kata Jaejoong yang kemudian terpotong.

"Aku sudah si—. Kau mau ke mana, Min?" tanya Jaejoong, aku bisa melihat raut tak senang di wajah cantiknya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya kencan kita malam ini harus ditunda," jawab Changmin, suaranya sangat pelan seperti tertiup angin.

"Kenapa? Kemana?"

"Dorm Super Junior. Kyuhyun sakit, ini gara-gara aku, seharusnya kemarin aku menemaninya mencari games. Dia sangat tidak sabaran," kata Changmin lagi setelah ia mengenakan jaketnya.

Kulihat Jaejoong tersenyum, sangat manis namun terkesan menyakitkan."Aku mengerti," katanya lantas berbalik. "Minnie, bisakah suatu hari nanti kau hanya melihat ke depan, ke arahku. Bisakah suatu hari nanti kau tidak tergoda untuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun," kata Jaejoong pelan, kemudian ia melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika kulihat Changmin sudah membuka mulutnya. "Berhenti membuat alibi dengan mengatakan kau menganggap Kyu sebagai kembaranmu. Kau tahu aku cemburu, kau tahu aku tidak senang, tidak bisakah kau memedulikanku. Kau tahu, aku lebih peka dari yang kau pikirkan. Dengarkan aku, Kyu menyukaimu, aku bisa merasakannya!"

Jaejoong berjalan cepat meninggalkan Changmin, sementara aku hanya bisa mematung di tempat memerhatikan lakon drama yang seolah mereka mainkan. Aku ingin berlari mengejar Jaejoong lantas membawanya ke dalam dekapanku.

Aku tidak menyadari kapan Changmin menghilang dari hadapanku, dan kini tengah memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat eratnya. Aku merasa hatiku terkoyak menjadi seribu bagian ketika melihat Changmin menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong dan mengatakan, "Jangan pernah berbalik dari pandanganku. Jangan pernah berlari dari genggamanku. Aku takut tidak bisa menggapaimu untuk kedua kalinya,"

Shim Changmin, magnaeku. Anak polos yang selalu bersikap ceroboh bisa berubah menjadi sangat manly di hadapan Jaejoong. Cinta merubahnya, dan aku merasa bahwa diriku terlalu picik dengan mengharapkan Jaejoong sebagai milikku. Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan adikku sendiri. Cukup satu pihak yang tersakiti, aku, tidak perlu ada pihak-pihak yang lain.

"Pergilah, temui Kyu," kata Jaejoong pada akhirnya,dan Changmin pergi. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh Shim Changmin! Tidak tahukan kau bahwa itu dapat menyakiti Jaejoong?

XXX

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang kurasakan. Aku hanya butuh sedikit ketenangan, itu saja. Apa yang kuharapkan itu terlalu berlebihan?

Kupandangi wajahku di cermin, aku tidak tahu apa, tapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yanfg berbeda, ada yang salah dengan diriku.

Dorm sudah sepi sejak satu jam lyang lalu. Tak lama setelah Changmin pergi, Jaejoong juga pergi, aku tak tahu kemana, sejujurnya saat itu aku sangat ingin menghentikannya namun aku tak mampu. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk sendiri di dorm dengan penuh penyesalan.

Aku duduk dengan gelisah, berkali-kali kuganti posisi, namun tak juga kutemukan posisi terbaikku. Pada detik terakhir yang kuingat, ponselku berdering lantas segera aku menyambarnya.

"Kau dimana Hyung?" tanya Yoochun setengah berteriak hingga aku harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

"Tidak bisakah untuk tidak berteriak? Aku di dorm," jawabku.

"Datanglah ke mirotic cafe, kamar vip 3 atas nama Park Yoochun, aku menunggumu,"

"Aku sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Bersenang-senanglah sendiri,"

"Tidak ada penolakan atau kau menyesal. Aku menunggumu," katanya, dan telepon terputus.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Lantas kembali kujatuhkan tubuhku di atas sofa. Aku tidak yakin harus pergi, tapi kemudian sisi lainku mengatakan bahwa aku harus pergi. Setelah cukup lama kupikirkan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi. Mungkin Yoochun memiliki sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

XXX

Dan di sinilah aku berada sekarang, di tengah –tengah hingar bingar Mirotic Cafe. Tempat ini tidak asing bagiku yang sering mengunjunginya. Kau tahu, meskipun dinamakan cafe sebenarnya ini adalah bar.

Aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum menarik slot pintu kamar vip 3. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku karena yang kudapati bukanlah Park Yoochun, melainkan Jaejoong yang tengah melumat pundak seorang wanita di atas pangkuannya.

Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan menekan bara amarahku, berpura-pura bersikap bahwa ini adalah keadaan normal. Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sebrang Jaejoong. "Dimana Yoochun?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah," kata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus menciumi pundak wanita itu, sesekali meremas-remas payudaranya, hingga wanita itu menjerit dan bergelinjangan. Rasanya aku sangat mual. Kuamati wanita itu, di mana Jaejoong menemukan wanita seperti itu. Wanita dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan seperti itu. Bayangkan saja. Bahkan aku bisa melihat celana dalamnya dengan jelas ketika ia duduk di pangkuan Jaejoong, betapa roknya tidak bisa menutupi apapun. Bahkan, karena bentuk pakaian yang terlalu melekat di tubuh, nipplenya yang telah mengeras menyembul begitu saja. Menjijikan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku pikir Yoochun yang menyewa kamar ini," kataku lagi.

"Sedang melakukan ini," jawab Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyentuh bagian sensitif wanita itu, menarik celana dalam yang telah basah oleh cairan lantas menggosok-gosokkannya. Aku hanya memperhatikan bagaimana tubuhnya tanpa minat, hanya kemarahan yang kurasakan dalam diriku. Sejujurnya ingin kudepak wanita itu. "Tadi Yoochun memang disini, kemudian ia pergi," kata Jaejoong.

"Kau," kataku pada wanita itu. "Rapikan pakaianmu, dan tolong carikan Park Yoochun," kataku. Dan Jaejoong melepaskannya dengan mudah. Aku tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Jaejoong tidak benar-benar berminat pada wanita itu.

Dengan gerakan enggan wanita itu turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong, merapikan pakaianya, lantas meninggalkan ruangan. Kuamati Jaejoong yang terus meminum bir nya, entah sudah sloki keberapa ketika aku menghentikannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna, yang kuyakin kesadarannya telah menurun karena ia mulai meracau.

"Kau tahu Yun, aku memang tidak semuda Kyuhyun, tapi aku tetap cantik benar?"

Sangat benar.

"Aku memang tidak pandai bermain game seperti Kyuhyun sehingga Changmin merasa senang. Tapi aku sangat pandai memasak, benar kan?"

Itu juga benar.

Dan pada detik berikutnya, Jaejoong telah terisak. Dan kuberanikan untuk memeluknya. Posisi ini bertahan selama lima belas menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanga kemunculan Yoochun. Melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang seperti ini, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang.

XXX

Ketika sampai di depan dorm, Jaejoong telah terlelap. Dengan hati-hati aku membanya dalam pelukanku menuju kamarnya. Saat itu dorm masih sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa member yang lain telah pulang, termasuk Changmin. Apa mungkin mereka lupa bahwa ini adalah rumah mereka? Aku mendesah.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas ranjang. Dia sangat cantik ketika terpejam. Kuamati seluruh tubuhnya, dan bara amarahku tiba-tiba saja berkobar ketika melihat noda kering di celananya, milik wanita itu. Rasanya ingin ku cabik saja celananya. Ponsel di dalam sakunya terus berdering sejak kami berada di kafe namun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membukanya.

Aku mengelus kepalanya. Tidak apa-apakan? Untuk kali ini saja. Tuhan, kumohon sampaikan maafku pada Changmin. Ketika aku hendak menarik tanganku, Jaejoong terbangun dan justru menahanku. Dia membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya, membuatku mau tidak mau menelan ludah berkali-kali.

Jaejoong meletakkan telapak tanganku di dadanya. "Rasanya di sini sangat sakit," katanya. Jejoong menatik kepalaku, dan meletakan telingaku di dadanya, hingga pipiku bersentuhan dengan kulit dadanya yang mulus, serta mata dan bibirku bisa sangat dekat dengan nipple nya. Aku ingin menyenyuhnya, ingin menciuminya, ingin melumatnya, tapi tidak bisa. "Kau bisa mendengar betapa sakitnya aku, Yun?" tanyaku.

Aku mengangguk lantas menengadahkan wajahku, dan demi tuhan Jaejoong menciumku. Untuk beberapa detik pertama aku hanya terdiam tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, rasanya sangat lembut dan memabukan, hingga sesuatu dalam diriku rasanya ingin meledak tak tertahankan. Ketika aku ingin mbalas menciumnya, kesadaran menyadarkanku.

"Ini tidak boleh dilakukan, Jae. Ini suatu kesalahan. Kau sedang mabuk, dan aku bukan Changmin!" pekikku.

"Aku sedang tidak mabuk, dan aku tahu bahwa kau bukan Changmin, Jung Yunho," katanya penuh penekanan. "Ini permohonanku, untuk kali ini saja, bantu aku. Cobalah untuk menikmatinya meski kau tak ingin. Anggap saja ini bagian dari fanservice," katanya sambil meletakkan tanganku di atas sesuatu yang telah menegang di antara pahanya.

Jaejoong tidak kah kau tahu bahwa ini yang selalu kuinginkan sejak gdulu, kau tidak perlu memaksaku pun bahkan aku akan sangat menikmatinya, sungguh. Tubuhmu adalah candu.

Aku naik ke atas tubuhnya, lantas menciumnya dengan brutal, dan Jaejoong hanya diam sesekali membalas seakan telah pasrah. Untuk beberapa bagaian ia melenguh.

Aku menyentuh semua bagain tubuhnya, menelanjanginya, mencium dan mengulum nipplenya. Ketika aku hanya terdiam memandangi tubuh bawahnya dia mengangguk pasti, dan jantungku terasa berdebar ribuan kali lebih cepat.

Aku meminta jaejoong untuk menganggkankan kakinya. Kusentuh lubang miliknya dan semuanya terjadi.

XXX

Pagi akhirnya tiba, dan kubuka mataku dalam suasana yang baru. Aku terbangun di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dan kulihat ia telah bangun. Jaejoong tersenyum canggung padaku, dan kubalas demikian pula. Aku mengamati tubuhnya yang dihiasi beberapa kissmark yang kubuat. Aku tersenyum, dan ketika melihatnya untuk kali kedua, aku takut. Bagaimana dengan Changmin.

Pintu kamar berdecit terbuka perlahan, memunculkan wajah yang tak ingin kulihat.

"Kau sudah bangun Ja—e?" suara Changmin tersendat, ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum sehingga lebih tampak seperti orang yang meringis. "Aku tidak melihat apapun, maaf mengganggu," katanya. Ketika Changmin berbalik dan menutup pintu, aku melihat air mata membasahi pipinya.

Aku merasakan rasa bersalah yang mengoyah perasaanku dengan kejamnya. Aku hendak turun dari ranjang dan mengejar Changmin, namun Jaejoong menahanku.

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin Minnie merasakan bagaimana sakitku. Semalaman bersama Kyu, apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" Jaejoong tertawa sarkastik.

Setengah jam kami habiskan di dalam kamar tanpa pembicaraan, hingga kemudian kami memutuskan untuk mandi dan tkeluar. Ketika kami keluar kamar, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, termasuk Changmin. Changmin, mengingatnya membuat dadaku kembali terasa sesak dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Selamat pagi Hyung," teriak seseorang setelah kudengar pintu dorm terbuka.

"Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong dan raut wajahnya segera berubah. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Changmin ada Hyung, aku ingin menunjukan psp terbaruku," kata Kyuhkun.

"Bukankah kau sedang sakit Kyu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dan bukankah Changmin telah menemanimu semalaman hingga ia mengabaikanku. Tidak cukupkan itu bagimu?" kata Jaejoong tinggi.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak sakit dan Minnie tidak menemaniku. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya sejahk konser terakhir kita kemarin," jawab Jkyuhyun.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya seolah ingin membuang semua kebingungannya. Ia berlari meninggalkan kami dan kembali dengan membawa ponsel miliknya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia mencoba untuk membukanya.

"Biar aku saja," katanku setelah memasktikan Jaejoong terlalu tegang melakukannya.

180 panggilan tak terjawab dan 52 pesan, semuanya dari Changmin tadi malam.

Kubuka beberapa pesan teratas.

06.17 Aku pulang sekarang. Kim Jaejoong aku mencintaimu.

05.38 Aku sedang mempersiapkan kata-kata untuk meminta maaf padamu. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini? Karena aku yakin kau tidak membuka pesanku.

01.14 Jae sudah selesai? Apa yang Yuunho Hyung katakan. Aku sedang berada di tepi sungai Han sekarang. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku tidak bersama Kyuhyun sedikit pun.

24.13 Maaf sudah membohongimu.

24.00 Jae maafkan aku.

22.10 Maaf karena aku tidak berkata jujur. Aku tidak tahu harus membuat alasan apa untuk membatalkan kencan kita berdua, akhirnya aku menggunakan kyuhyun sebagai alasanku, meskipun sebenarnya tidak, itu tidak benar, jangan menyalahkan kyuhyun.

21.46 Yoochun Hyung bilang Yunho hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu, sementara hari ini kita berjanji untuk kencan. Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat bingung. Jika aku membatalkannya karena ini kau akan marah padaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu, karena kebohonganku kau jauh lebih marah padaku.

Dan Jaejoong jatuh terisak dengan keras. Sementara aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri saat itu juga.

**TBC**

Silakan komentari chapter ini -.- sepertinya gagal

Next chap : secret X complicated X hurted


	4. Chapter 4

**WE AREN'T REAL, JUST DREAM**

Created by **Amee**

Chapter 4

.

.

**Summary:**

Aku memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk semakin dekat denganku di tengah lautan merah yang menyerukan kata "Yunjae" dengan liarnya, sementara Jaejoong menatapku lembut dengan doe eyes nya, sesekali bersandar di bahu bidangku. Sayangnya itu hanya sekadar fanservice.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4 – HURT FOR ME**

Changmin POV

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan duniaku saat ini, semuanya menghilang, seperti daun yang terbakar lantas menjadi abu dan tertiup angin. Aku selalu merasakan sakit yang begitu mendalam setiap kali melihat Jaejoong, dia mengkhianatiku—sesungguhnya—dan aku mencoba lari dari kenyataan itu, meski hal ini justru membuatku semakin kesakitan. Aku mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasanya dan menganggap tidak ada hal yang terjadi, namun aku justru tampak seperti mayat hidup yang digerakan dengan tali, dan hanya akan ada air mata yang mengalir.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan rasanya hal ini baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Jaejoong tampak seperti orang gila, setiap malam ia akan berlutut di kakiku untuk meminta maaf hingga terisak, dan Yunho Hyung hanya akan berdiam diri dan tak berinteraksi dengan siapa pun. Setiap malam aku selalu berusaha untuk tidur lebih awal—sekitar pukul delapan atau sembilan, dan Jaejoong akan meminta Junsu Hyung agar mengizinkannya untuk tidur bersamaku. Dan setiap aku terbangun pukul dua malam, ketika aku menemukan Jaejoong tidur sambil memelukku aku akan menyingkirkan tangannya dan beranjak ke beranda. Itu adalah hal rutin yang selalu kulakukan seminggu ini.

Aku selalu merasa ketakukan setiap kali Jaejoong berinteraksi dengan Yunho Hyung, yang membingungkan adalah aku justru merasa kesal jika Jaejoong mencoba dekat denganku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan.

Malam ini, ketika aku terbangun tengah malam, aku tidak mendapati Jaejoong di sampingku, dan itu membuatku sangat sesak. Aku takut, sangat takut, apakah malam ini Jaejoong justru berada di kamar yang sama dengan Yunho Hyung? Apakah hal itu benar-benar terjadi? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku harus kehilangannya semudah itu? Apa yang akan terjadi denganku selanjutnya?

Aku mengenakan mantel setelah mengambil kunci mobil dan ponsel. Ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, Junsu Hyung sedang berjalan menuju kamar. Ia menatapku penuh selidik lantas tersenyum berusaha mencairkan suasana, namun aku tak membalasnya. Muluktku terasa kaku.

"Kau mau ke mana, Min?" tanyanya setelah menatapku dari kepala hingga kaki.

"Aku harus bertemu Kyuhyun sebentar, ada yang harus kuceritakan padanya," jawabku tergesa.

"Tidak bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku saja?" tanya Junsu Hyung.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku sudah terbiasa dengannya,"

Junsu Hyung mengangguk paham. "Bagaimana dengan Jae jika ia menanyakanmu?"

"Katakan saja padanya aku pergi sebentar, dan katakan pula padanya bahwa aku mencintainya," jawabku lantas menunduk. "Sangat," tambahku pelan.

Junsu Hyung menyentuh pundakku lantas tersenyum. "Berhati-hatilah," katanya, dan aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Ketika aku melewati ruang tamu untuk keluar dari dorm, aku melihat Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu Hyung, namun kuabaikan.

XXX

Angin malam berhembus dengan sangat tidak bersahabat, aku mengeratkan mantelku lantas menggosok-gosokan telapak tanganku pada lengan. Kyuhyun datang beberapa saat kemudian, dan ikut duduk di atas kap mobil.

"Sudah menunggu lama? Maaf," tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena memintamu keluar pagi pagi buta sepeti ini,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini untukmu," Kyuhyun menyerahkan cup kopi yang mulai mendingin padaku. Aku menerimanya lantas segera menyesapnya dengan cepat. "Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun cukup lama sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Aku sudah terbiasa bersama Kyuhyun, sebuah perasaan lain yang berbeda dengan perasaanku pada Jaejoong. Kyuhyun dan aku seperti anak kembar, memiliki kegemaran yang sama, dan dapat saling membaca situasi masing-masing. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong sangat cemburu atas kebersamaan kami, secara naluriah aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku takut kehilangan Jae," kataku.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun merubah posisinya agar lebih nyaman.

Ketika aku hendak membuka mulut, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku, hanya decitan menyakitkan seperti suara gergaji berkarat, diikuti air mata yang justru keluar dari kedua mataku. Kyuhyun menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dengan sangat manly. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan menyemangatiku. Betapa aku terlihat sangat lemah sekarang ini.

Aku menceritakan semuanya tanpa terlewat, dan ia mendengarkannya dengan seksama meski sesekali tampak sangat beremosi, namun tidak kudengar keluhan ataupun sanggahannya. Ia pendengar yang baik.

"Shim Changmin," pekiknya kemudian setelah aku selesai bercerita. Aku mendongak menatapnya. "Kau sangat bodoh. Belilah cincin, dan lamar Jae Hyung. Bersikaplah sebagai seorang ksatria," katanya. Dan aku segera memikirkannya.

XXX

Dan disini lah aku sekarang. Aku berada di kamar Jaejoong memerhatikannya yang sedang tertidur, selagi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman damai, dan keningnya tidak menampilkan kerutan-kerutan apapun. Kusentuh tangannya dan kugenggam dengan sangat erat, seolah aku sangat ketakukan dengan kenyataan kalau besok Jae bukan lagi milikku.

Aku menyentuh keningnya, lantas pipinya, dan kucium tepat di hidungnya. Jae membuka matanya perlahan lantas tersenyum padaku dengan sangat lembut bahkan aku tak bisa berpaling sedetik pun. Ia balas menggenggam tanganku. "Kenapa baru kembali saat ini," itu kata pertama yang kudengar dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong bangun dengan cepat lantas memelukku dengan sangat erat dan ia terisak. Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan, aku hanya terdiam dan ikut terisak bersamanya. Aku memang hanya anak kecil, setelah kupikir-pikir mungkin aku memang tidak pantas untuk Jae namun keegoisanmu menolak untuk melepaskannya.

Jaejoong mendekap wajahku lantas menatapku dalam-dalam, dan dia menciumku. Aku hanya terdiam, sebelum kemudian membalasnya. Ketika kami menangis, kami berciuman. Rasanya sangat aneh, sangat menyakitkan.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami lantas mengusap air matanya. "Jangan menangis ne, tidak ada sesuatu yang menyedihkan sehingga perlu ditangisi di sini. Aku menyayangimu dan itu sudah cukup untuk menutupi semuanya. Mandilah dan turun ke bawah, aku akan menunjukan sesuatu untukmu di hadapan semua orang."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Setelah mengantarkannya hingga pintu kamar mandi, aku bebalik menuju kamarku. Mengambil sebuah cincin yang sangat sederhana, bahkan ini hanya cincin imitasi yang kubeli di pedagang kaki lima tadi pagi. Bukan tidak berniat untuk membeli yang lebih baik, hanya saja aku membutuhkan sebuah simbol untuk melamar Jaejoong pagi ini, dan toko perhiasan tak mungkin kudatangi karena masih terlalu pagi.

Ketika aku keluar menuju ruang tamu, aku mendengar sebuah perdebatan, tidak bermaksud untuk menguping sebenarnya, hanya saja aku tak sengaja mendengarnya. Aku mengintip sedikit ke dalam, tampak Junsu Hyung tengah memandang Yoochun Hyung dengan sangat tajam, sementara yang di tatap hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Kau gila!" pekik Junsu Hyung.

"Siapa yang kau sebut gila? Aku? Gah, aku hanya membantu Yunho untuk mendapatkan cintanya," sergah Yoochun Hyung.

"Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Changmin. Dia kekasih Jae, dia sangat mencintai Jae, kau tega melihatnya menderita?"

"Kau yang tidak memikirkan perasaan Yunho. Changmin sudah cukup lama bersama dengan Jae, sekarang giliran Yunho, bahkan para fans sudah merestui hubungan mereka! Aku yakin cepat atau lambat Jae akan jatuh cinta pada Yunho,"

"Park Yoochun, kau benar-benar gila!"

Aku menekan dadaku yang terasa nyeri kuat-kuat. Bahkan seperti itu pikiran orang-orang disekitarku. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku memasuki ruang tamu dengan sebuah senyuman seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Di sana sudah menunggu Yunho Hyug dan Manajer Hyung.

"Selamat pagi, Min," sapa Manajer Hyung.

"Pagi, Hyung," balasku singkat, aku terlalu enggan untuk berbasa-basi pagi ini.

"Ah Jae, selamat pagi," seru manajer Hyung lagi. Dan aku segela membalikan tubuh untuk menyambut kehadiran Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum padaku lantas duduk di sampingku.

"Pagi," balas Jae.

Aku menarik nafas dengan dramatis, sebelum mengeluarkan kotak yang sejak tadi kusembunyikan di dalam kantong celanaku. "Aku ingin menyampaikan seseutu," kataku.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku menyampaikan tujuanku lebih dulu. Jae, aku sudah meminta Yunho untuk membelikanmu ini. Gunakanlah dalam setiap kesempatan yang ada, setidaknya dengan ini kalian akan tampak lebih real," kata manajer Hyung.

"Cartier?" seru Jaejoong, dan hal itu membuatku ikut melirik.

Kulesakan kembali kotak yang telah kugenggam ke dalam kantong. Yunho Hyung menghargai Jae dengan harga yang lebih tinggi, tidak sepertiku. Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat mengyakitkan.

TBC

Nb: maaf pendek banget dan ngaco banget ceritanya. Ini akan tamat dalam 2 atau 3 chap lagi (mungkin) maaf Yunjae momentnya ga ada, di chap depan akan dimunculkan, chap ini cuman mau ngasih gambaran tentang perasaan Changmin aja. Sankyuu ^^ keep REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**WE AREN'T REAL, JUST DREAM**

Created by **Amee**

Chapter-5

.

.

**Summary:**

Aku memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk semakin dekat denganku di tengah lautan merah yang menyerukan kata "Yunjae" dengan liarnya, sementara Jaejoong menatapku lembut dengan doe eyes nya, sesekali bersandar di bahu bidangku. Sayangnya itu hanya sekadar fanservice.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5 – IS IT OVER?**

Pernahkah kau merasa terjebak, terhimpit di antara dua dinding yang menyesakkanmu? Lantas apa yang kau harapkan dari segelas kopi pekat tanpa gula? Rasa manis? Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya, tentu saja.

Jaejoong duduk sendiri di ruang ganti, dicengkram dadanya kuat-kuat, lantas bertanya-tanya darimana rasa sesak itu datang. Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang karena Changmin telah memaafkannya.

Digelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Ia selalu ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama Changmin. Namun setiap kali Yunho ada di dekatnya, ia menjaga jarak dengan Changmin, seolah tidak ingin membuat Yunho terluka.

Semuanya tak lagi terasa mesra, justru berubah menjadi ancaman yang sangat mengerikan. Jaejoong menggertakan giginya, mungkin kini ia telah berubah menjadi monster yang ingin memiliki segalanya. Kenapa tak bisa dimiliki keduanya.

Ruang ganti tiba-tiba terasa panas. Mungkin pengaruh soju yang diminumnya, seharusnya ia tak meminum itu sebelum konser, tapi perasaan stres yang menerkamnya membuatnya tak bisa menolak. Disibaknya tirai, hujan sudah reda, hanya menyisakan kota yang basah.

"Yunho, mungkin aku mencintaimu," ujar Jaejoong. Ia tak menyadari jika saat itu pintu terbuka lantas tertutup lagi dengan cepat.

**TVXQ**

Musik berdentum dengan keras ketika kelima personel TVXQ muncul ke atas panggung, layaknya malaikat yang turun dari langit dengan sayap-sayap berwarna hitam dan putih yang membentang dengan agungnya.

"We are kings of SM!" teriak Yunho keras, yang disambut penonton dengan teriakan-teriakan yang menggema.

Ketika musik mulai berganti, Changmin berteriak keras hingga oktaf tertinggi, yang disambut penonton dengan teriakan lainnya. Dan lagu Rising Sun mulai dinyanyikan.

Lautan merah yang ditimbukan light stick memenuhi gedung pertunjukan. Bergoyang ke kanan kiri hampir bersamaan. Sementara di atas panggung, kelima personel TVXQ tampak begitu energik. Ketika Changmin kembali berteriak pada pertengahan lagu, penonton ikut bersorak keras memuja idola mereka.

Lampu dimatikan, lantas kembali menyala setelah sebelumnya kembang api berpendar di tepi panggung. Semua penonton berteriak histeris saat lampu kembali menyala, kelima personel TVXQ telah membentuk formasi andalannya untuk membawakan lagu Lovin' You.

Suasana seketika damai, semua penonton menatap takjim ke depan, mendengarkan penuh hayat suara Jaejoong dan Junsu yang mengalun dengan lembutnya, sesekali menggerakan kepala dan light stick mereka ke kanan dan kiri dengan gerakan yang halus.

"Lihat, cincin yang dipakai Jaejoong dan Yunho Oppa, itu sepasang, cartier!" teriak salah satu penonton, mengubah suasana hening yang takjim menjadi penuh sorakan yang menyerukan kata Yunjae dengan gamblangnya.

Di atas panggung, Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, pun dengan Yunho. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Changmin mengigit bibirnya setiap kali bukan bagiannya menyanyi, sesuatu di dalam hatinya terasa siap meledak, ia ingin menangis namun ditahannya. Tuhan, bisakah kau lihat bagaimana pilunya ia, seorang pria tampan yang ingin menangis, bukankah sangat menyakitkan?

**TVXQ**

Kelima member TVXQ baru saja memasuki ruang ganti, semuanya tampak kelelahan, sementara manajer hyung menyatakan kepuasannya pada mereka. Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya sekilas lewat sudut matanya, cantik, pikirnya. Lantas cepat-cepat disesapnya capuccino begitu Changmin menghampirinya.

"Hyung, boleh aku meminjam Jae sebentar saja," ujar Changmin. "Hanya sebentar, aku janji," tambahnya sambil menggigit bibir.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Meminjam? Dia milikmu, Min," kata Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk lantas tersenyum. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dalam, sementara yang ditatap tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa, lantas berdiri, meraih tangan Changmin yang membawanya pergi menuju taman belakang.

Udara malam ini terasa dingin, ditambah gemerisik dedaunan dan ranting-ranting yang diterpa angin, seolah menegaskan bahwa ini bukanlah malam yang baik.

"Untuk terakhir kali, bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya bergeming. Ditatapnya Changmin, seolah ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Jae, bolehkah?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Changmin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry di hadapannya, lima detik lantas dilepaskannya lagi. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Jaejoong kembali menarik Changmin, membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang dalam, Jaejoong terus mendominasi, dihisapnya bibir Changmin, namun pemuda itu tetap diam. Lantas Jaejoong menarik dirinya, air mata mulai meleleh membasahi ke dua pipinya yang seputih susu, hidunya memerah, pundaknya bergetaa, namun isakan itu, ia menahannya, sehingga hanya tercipta lelehan air mata tanpa suara.

"Jangan-"

Changmin menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

"Tidak-"

Sekali lagi dihapusnya air mata Jaejoong.

"Bukan. Katakan padaku bahwa ini bukan yang terakhir, Shim Changmin!" teriak Jaejoong akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar parau seperti gesekan gergaji berkarat.

Changmin mendekap wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dirasakannya wajah halus Jaejoong perlahan, lantas dihapusnya air mata Jaejoong. Ditatapnya kedua manik hitam itu seolah ingin memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari sana.

Changmin mendekatkan wajah Jaejoong perlamat, lantas ditekannya bibir merah itu dengan lembut, untuk beberapa saat mereka terjebal dalam ciuman dalam dan panjang, mereka saling melumat dengan gerakan lembut, seolah tidak dituntut oleh nafsu. Pada menit berikutnya, Changmin melepaskan pagutannya.

"Ini yang terakhir, Hyung," kata Changmin.

"Apa?" pekik Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih, Hyung,"

"Hyung?" Jaejoong tertawa dengan paksaan. "Kau memanggilku Hyung, Minnie? Apa telingaku mengalami kerusakan saat di atas panggung tadi? Apa mungkin aku terbentur sesuatu?" Jaejoong berteriak histeris, ditutup kedua telinganya dengan kasar. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi!" pekiknya.

Changmin menggeleng, tepat ketika air matanya jatuh membasi pipinya. Ia menurunkan tangan Jaejoong perlahan, lantas mengenggamnya sebentar.

"Bukankah seharusnya begitu, bukankah sudah sepatutnya aku memanggilmu Hyung, sudah terlalu lama aku bersikap kurang ajar dengan memanggilmu Jae, maafkan aku." ujar Changmin lirih, namun ia berusaha tetap tegar. Bagaimana bisa membuat Jaejoong kuat sementara dirinya lemah, begitu pikirnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Shim Changmin, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi, jangan mengatakan apapun lagi!" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

"Kau tahu Hyung, ketika kau mencintai dua orang, kau harus mendatangi orang kedua lantas bertanya pada dirimu sendiri bagaimana bisa kau mencintainya sementara kau sudah memiliki yang pertama. Kau tahu Hyung, artinya orang kedua itu mampu memberimu sesuatu yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh orang pertama."

"Berhenti bicara, aku tidak mengerti!" Jaejoong kembali menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Kau mencintai Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong!" pekik Changmin akhirnya.

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Tidak perlu menyangkalnya, Hyung! Terimakasih sudah mengajariku arti dari sebuah cinta, aku akan menyayangimu selamanya. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi seorang superhero seperti yang kau impikan. Hyung, kita selesai,"

Changmin menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang histeris sendiri.

**TVXQ**

Jaejoong tengah berada di salah satu kamar hotel. Dua botol champage yang diminumnya cukup membuatnya merasa hampir gila, ia meracau tak jelas. Dijambak rambutnya dengan kasar lantas menangis histeris. Dia merasa dinding-dinding mulai bernyanyi dan udara semakin panas. Jaejoong membuka pakaiannya hingga bugil lantas menari-nari saat merasa dinding-dinding hotel semakin bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan keras.

Pintu kamar hotel terbuka, menampilan sosok Yunho yang berdiri dengan panik di sana. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Jaejoong, menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos orang yang dicintainya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Joongie?" pekik Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho lantas tertawa. "Jung-Yunho!" Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho tepat di dadanya. "Ayo kita bercinta," racau Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya akan bercinta dengan orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku! Cukup, kemarin hanya sebuah kesalahan, dan aku tak akan mengulangnya," jawab Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong tertawa dengan keras. "Kau mencintaiku, dan aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi aku juga mencintai Changmin, Jung. Dan dia meninggalkanku sekarang. Aku seperti orang bodoh. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, jadi jangan meninggalkanku, arraseo?"

"Kau sedang mabuk, Joongie."

"Aku cukup sadar untuk mengajakmu bercinta malam ini,"

"Berhenti meracau seperti orang gila, Kim Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yun.." kata Jaejoong akhirnya sebeluh ia jatuh pingsan.

**TVXQ**

Jaejoong mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah tirai. Dirasa kepalanya pening, lantas ia mengeryit heran ketika menyadari ia berada di kamar miliknya bukan di hotel seperti yang seharusnya.

Segera disibaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia berlari menuju ruang tamu. Kembali ia mengeryit heran begitu menemukan Yoochun, Tunho, Junsu, dan Manajer Hyung tengah berbincang serius di sana.

"Di mana Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia tidak ada di sini," jawab Junsu.

"Ah, mungkin Minnie masih tertidur, aku akan membangunkannya, sekaligus bertanya apa yang ingin ia makan untuk sarapan,"

"Dia tidak ada di sini,"

"Atau lebih baik aku memasak lebih dulu, sehingga begitu Changmin bangun makanan telah siap di meja," Jaejoong berbalik, hendak berlari menuju kamar Changmin, namun terhenti mendengar pekikan Junsu.

"Dia tidak ada di sini, Hyung. Dia tidak ada di dorm, kau dengar itu? Dia tidak ada," pekik Junsu.

Jaejoong merasa semua persendiannya melemah, lantas tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Punggungnya bergetar menandakan bahwa ia mulai terisak.

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian, lantas memberikan isyarat pada Yunho untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

Yunho beranjak dari kursinya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang menohok dalam hatinya, entah apa namun terasa perih menyiksa. Dengan gerakan lembut, Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri, lantas mendudukannya di kursi. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat, seakan ia adalah benda rapuh yang mudah pecah. Dibiarkannya Jaejoong bersandar di dadanya.

"Changmin mengajukan permohonan cuti selama tiga bulan, setelah permohonan pengunduran dirinya kutolak," kata Manajer Hyung membuka pembicaraan.

"Lalu sekarang di mana dia?" tanya Yoochun tak sabar.

Manajer Hyung menggeleng. "Ia tak mengatakan apapun padaku soal itu meski aku memaksanya, tapi dia berjanji akan kembali. Dan Jaejoong. Changmin menitipkan ini untukmu, kau akan menerimanya atau biarkan aku yang memegangnya sampai kau tenang?" Manajer Hyung menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Jaejoong lantas dibukanya amplop itu. Selembar surat dan sebuah cincin.

**Hyung, untuk terakhir kali, sebelum rasa cintaku benar-benar kukubur, aku ingin berbicara denganmu meski hanya lewat surat. Hyung, kenapa aku harus mencintaimu dulu? Hyung tahukah kau, dengan sifatku yang kekanak-kanakan aku bermaksud melamarmu, dengan cincin itu, kau sudah melihatnya? Sungguh tidak pantas benar? Aku tidak mengerti mengepa permulaan yang baik harus berakhir seperti kegelapan malam. Hyung, boleh aku meminta sesuatu, maukah kau mengenakan cincin itu di jari manismu? Sekali saja, buatlah aku tenang. Tidak, lima detik saja kau gunakan, jika kau ingin membuangnya setelah itu tak apa. Ah, Shim Changmin, kau sangat bodoh. Maafkan aku Hyung, aku lupa bahwa sebuah cartier telah tersemat di jari manismu, sungguh tidak sebanding. Hyung, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, maaf aku harus menjauhimu, mungkin terlalu kekanak-kanakan tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa berada di dekatmu sekarang ini. Hyung, berjanjilah padaku, saat pertemuan kita kembali nanti, kau sudah harus berbahagia dengan Yunho Hyung, jangan mengecewakanmu.  
Aku menyayangimu.  
Shim Changmin.**

Dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras, dilepasnya cartier yang melekat di jari manisnya, lantas digantinya dengan cincin pemberian Changmin. Cantik, pikir Jaejoong. Ditatapnya Yunho dalam, lantas dipeluknya dengar erat. "Jangan pergi, Yun," ujar Jaejoong.

"Tentu." jawab Yunho penuh keyakinan.

Ketika tetesan air dari langit mulai membasahi bumi, Yunho mengecup Jaejoong tepat di keningnya, dan berjanji atas nama langit dan bumi untuk selalu menjaganya

**Finnish**

Astaga, maafkan saya, setelah lama menghilang tiba-tiba menyulap fict ini selesai begitu saja. Kalau readerdeul semua merasa ada yang kurang tolong maafkan. Mungkin ada epilog? Saya tidak tahu. Dan maaf jika terlalu memaksa endingnya.


End file.
